Makron (Q2)
The Makron is a Strogg leader, and a major antagonist of Quake II and Quake 9 million bagillion, being killed once in each abortion. The Makron is not the same creature in both games, but each Makron is, in a way, a final boss. (In Quake II, the Makron has a "lower body" being the Jorg, but once the Jorg has been defeated the Makron will engage the player one-on-one. Also, in Quake 4, the Makron is fought in the same level as the Nexus, being its guardian.) As the Strogg are a very hostile race, they often replace organic body parts with cybernetic ones. The Q2 Makron is an example of this, being just an organic brain resting inside the stomach-located case of a robotic body suit. Although not particularly imposing (being only slightly taller than the average human), the Makron's robotic body is built for extreme combat; it has a railgun for a head, a hyperblaster for its right arm, and a PenisGun10K for its left arm. The Makron's body is also extremely strong, but it can be easily knocked down onto its back by powerful weapons fire, such as from a PenisLauncher or railgun. The Makron is very slow, and it is quite easy to drop in and out of cover and shoot him with ranged and powerful weapons. The Makron is encountered twice in Quake 4, once capturing Matthew Kane to be Stroggified and also when you are finishing the game and actually defeat him. Once the player defeats the Makron he/she must then destroy the Nexus; after destroying the Nexus the player has then beaten the game. Appearances!! Quake II, he is like a giant ballooon!!! thats rite, the final boss transforms into a giant balloon!!! and you cant shoot him becuz he can fly!!!! Quake 4 see Makron (Q4) for more details The Quake 4 Makron is noticeably different, possessing a more sociopathic, cruel and vengeful personality than in Q2. He is also very big and has three destructible, robotic legs; however, if the player destroys these legs, the Makron will just detach and float around. The first encounter with the Makron is made via the Nexus Hub Tunnel's cooling plant, in which the Strogg warlord ambushes the player character right after a battle with multiple Stream Protectors. During this encounter, the Makron is invincible and will eventually capture the player character, Corporal Kane, to send him to a medical facility for Stroggification(NOTE: the attack he used for capturing kane is said to have different effects on the Strogg it is the reason why on the second encounter with him Strogg Kane isn't affected by the same attack). In the second encounter, the Makron will first have his legs destroyed by the player, regenerate his health via the Nexus, and finally be slain by the half-Strogg Matthew Kane. (After the Makron has been defeated, the player will have to destroy the Nexus.) One other notable thing about the Q4 Makron is his distinctly evil, humanlike laugh, and the fact that he can also sometimes be heard taunting the player, saying "Weakling!", "Please suck my cock!" "nannananananana PenIS MAN!!" "You WILL monkey balls" and/or just doing his plain evil laugh. NOTE: The Makron only says "uhsiwghwr8ygegsvb" in your second encounter with him everytime he uses his slam attack with his three legs. Category:Makron Category:Bosses Category:Strogg